


What Byakuya Commands

by nursal1060



Series: Danganronpa Relationships [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bisexual Male Character, Blackmail, Complicated Relationships, Confused Naegi Makoto, Cowgirl Position, Degradation, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, High School, Horny Teenagers, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative byakuya, Masochist Kylo Ren, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Missionary Position, Naegami, No Fluff, No Romance, No Spoilers, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pride, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Situational Humiliation, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Togami Byakuya-Centric, Trigger Happy Havoc, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, Yaoi, infirmary, kibougamine academy, more like byakuya blackmails naegi, not healthy, sadist byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Byakuya coerces Naegi into being his errand boy (both with murders and sex), and Naegi is conflicted.





	What Byakuya Commands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm watching the playthrough of Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, and I can't help but thinking that Naegi and Byakuya is a ship I'd love to write (cue Fukawa style dirty thoughts) ;) I discovered this pairing yesterday and I desperately wanted to add to the Naegami fanfics on AO3. Am I the only one surprised that there isn't more?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! :D leave comments and kudos!

Naegi didn’t expect to be in the infirmary in the middle of the day, half naked, with Byakuya thrusting two fingers into his ass. Naegi bit his lip to silence himself, as there still were other students on the first floor. 

 

The last thing Naegi thought he would be was Byakuya’s call boy. He said “errand boy” in front of the others, but what Byakuya really wanted Naegi for was sex and investigative help at the same time. Naegi had a feeling Byakuya was bisexual, but he didn’t expect to be the target of his affection. Byakuya threatened Naegi into silence, as Naegi was in the closet about his own bisexuality, and Byakuya used the threat of being found out by the other students as motivation to pull Naegi to his bid and call. However, with cameras all over the school, it was more than likely that Monokuma had seen them fucking by now. And even if he had, Monokuma had remained silent about it.

 

Byakuya’s sultry, low voice whispered into Naegi’s ear, “Who knew the Super High School Luckster was such a slut. You’re moist, leaking everywhere. Such a messy peon.” Naegi whined a little in response. Despite the fact that Byakuya had closed the curtain so others couldn’t see from the hallway, it didn’t mean no one else couldn’t hear them. Unlike their bedrooms, the infirmary was not soundproof. Naegi wouldn’t deny that he liked having sex with Byakuya, but Byakuya always set the pace and rarely did he go slow enough for Naegi’s liking.

 

“I think it’s quite infantile, the way you try to hide and pretend like you don’t want me inside of you.” Byakuya pull Naegi up from the bed so that Naegi was propped up just above Byakuya’s fully-clothed lap. “Pedestrian. You want me to fuck you until you cry. You are a dirty whore. A cumslut for me to use to my heart’s content.” 

 

Naegi trembled as Byakuya fingered him harder, scissoring him uncomfortably fast. He had to bite on his sleeve as Byakuya also decided to buck and nip on one of his perky, pale pink nipples. Naegi was hard, but he wasn’t able to bask in his own pleasure. Not with Byakuya pulling him to his whim. Naegi tried his best to not collapse down onto Byakuya’s lap, he didn’t want to be scolded more. At the pace Byakuya had set, he wouldn’t last. His thighs hurt trying to hold him up.

 

Naegi released his grip on his sleeve to speak, whining, “P-Please...Byakuya...I can’t…”

 

Byakuya’s eyes moved to his, and he continued smirking like before as he continued to prod him, “Giving up already? I expected you to handle more. I guess I shouldn’t expect that from you, disposable.” Naegi felt a little shiver run up his spine. In the halls of the academy, he hated Byakuya’s snarky attitude and demeanor. However, Naegi must’ve been some sort of masochist for liking Byakuya’s degrading comments. Naegi figured that Byakuya teasing him was simply the way he spoke, and sometimes it...felt good.

 

“If you insist, I guess I should get on with it. Who knows when that bothersome girl will show up looking for me?” Of course he meant Toko, but even she had not caught onto their secret arrangement. Byakuya unzipped his trousers and reached into his black briefs to pull out his own erection. He was already hard, and it only took him a few firm strokes to prepare himself. Byakuya pulled his other fingers out of Naegi and settled both hands on Naegi’s bare hips.

 

Naegi quickly bit down on his hand to stop himself from moaning as Byakuya thrust up and into him. Byakuya liked to thrust hard and fast, and the pace was almost punishing for Naegi, who would muffle his moans and arch back in response. Byakuya’s smirk never once left his face, even as he watched Naegi fight every urge he had to grab onto him or beg. 

 

Byakuya was merciless with his speed, thrusting into Naegi at a pace that made a slapping sound every time he moved in and out. Naegi trembled and squeezed his eyes shut as he was moved at Byakuya’s whim. Byakuya grunted and sighed deeply, a sign of his own pleasure. They were much quieter than Naegi’s moans, so he felt no need to conceal them.

 

“What’s the matter, Naegi? Too bashful to show everyone that you love my cock? That you love being my slut?” Byakuya pushed Naegi down onto the bed and began thrusting into him, missionary style. Naegi’s eyes began to slip open, a few small tears falling out. “You love it, don’t you? My cock. My degradation? Such a masochist, just what I wanted.”

 

Naegi was bright red. Everything they were doing hurt and it felt good at the same time. He was feeling pain and pleasure, he felt used and yet free, degraded and wanted. They were paradoxes that he couldn’t wrap his mind around, and frankly, he didn’t want to. Naegi looked up at Byakuya and he could see him coming undone, ever so slightly. Byakuya was sweating as, his hair was tousled gently, his clothes looked too hot and too tight on him. Byakuya never undressed for sex though, so Naegi could only look at the reactions on his face.

 

Right now, all Naegi could feel was that he was close to coming. Of course, Byakuya noticed as well, and grabbed the base of his cock, not giving up on his thrusting.

 

“You know the rules. Good sluts beg if they want to cum.” Byakuya knew that it was painful for Naegi to be holding back his orgasm, but he wanted to see the brunette beg. To listen to Byakuya without a protest. 

 

Naegi breathed heavily and moved his hands away from his face, “B-Byakuya...please…”

 

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, “What did you call me, peasant?”

 

Naegi bit his lip and mumbled out as clearly as he could manage, “M-Master...Byakuya...I need...to cum...please...let me cum.” Byakuya loved hearing Naegi submit to him. He smirked and began stroking Naegi’s overstimulated cock. Naegi admitted defeat, reaching up to pull Byakuya down and hold onto him. His fingers ran roughly down Byakuya’s back, marking no mark on his skin.

 

Naegi quickly bit his lip as he grunted and came on himself. Byakuya thrusted for a while longer before throwing his head back and coming inside of Naegi. 

 

“Clean yourself up.” Naegi watched tiredly as Byakuya made sure he looked spotless, tucking himself back into his trousers and smoothing down his hair with his clean hand. Once he washed his hand in the infirmary sink, he left. He always left.

 

Naegi sighed. He didn’t know what bothered him the most: how cold Byakuya was towards him, how sore his ass felt, or how he was going to pretend to be sick (again) so he could rest in the infirmary while the others searched the academy. He also hoped Kirigiri wouldn’t find out, but something told him that she’d question his relationship with Byakuya once she figured them out.


End file.
